


happy birthday dear ninomi

by Muritsuki



Category: fanart - Fandom
Genre: Y2
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muritsuki/pseuds/Muritsuki





	happy birthday dear ninomi

“23号，二宫和也先生，请到2号诊疗室，由松本医生为您问诊。”  
从早晨九点开始，窝在牙科医院候诊室里整整打了两个多小时的游戏，几乎在原地生出了根的二宫终于听到了小护士那甜美的声音叫到了自己的名字，他猛地抬头，两手一抖，屏幕上大战怪兽的英雄生生挨了两击，血条一瞬亮起了危险的红光。  
“二宫先生？”年轻的小护士被二宫直直的目光弄得有点不好意思，她试探着又轻轻叫了一声，微微弯下了身子，示意他到自己右手所指的门里接受问诊。  
“好的，麻烦您了。”二宫收回了目光，有些抱歉地笑了笑，把游戏机往背包里一塞，站起身来慢慢朝护士小姐所指的方向走去，经过她身边的时候，有礼貌地微微侧身点了下头。  
护士小姐白皙的双颊上顿时飞上了两朵有些无措的红晕，她慌忙弯下身来还礼，一直到二宫走进门里，才重新直起了腰。  
“请…请您先坐着等待一下，松本医生刚刚有些事出去了一下，马上就会回来。”  
真是可爱啊。  
看着护士小姐有些躲躲闪闪的眼神，二宫一边露出了没关系没关系的爽朗笑容，一边默默地腹诽着。  
怪不得某些人那么热衷于加班。  
“好的，谢谢你。”努力抑制住内心深处那股强烈的从鼻子里用力哼一声的欲望，二宫眯起眼睛，露出一排整齐的牙齿，表情愈发温和纯良起来。脸色不知为何变得通红的护士小姐愣了愣，匆匆鞠了个躬，就转过身逃一般地飞快走开了，反手关上了门。  
门关上的一瞬间，二宫收起了脸上的笑容，微微嘟起了嘴，站起身抱起胳膊，对着宽大的办公桌后那张软椅，气沉丹田，使劲儿哼了一声。  
仿佛这样还不解气似的，他干脆直接绕过了办公桌，一屁股坐进了那张医生专用的软椅里，用力在桌角上一蹬，在原地轻巧地骨碌碌转了两圈。  
转到背后的窗前时，二宫突然在窗台上发现了一盆小小的仙人球，双脚在地板上一蹭一蹭，连人带椅子滑着凑了过去。  
种在颜色地味的花盆里饱满的小球绿得很精神，一副被人精心照料着的欠扁样子，每一根刺都挺拔得让人恼火。  
正当二宫捂着又开始发痛的左脸，盘算着怎么从这个胖墩墩的球上拔下几根刺来时，背后传来了门被轻轻打开的声音。  
他头也没回，只简短地哼了一声，当做是打招呼。下巴搁在椅背上，俩眼依然不离开那颗生机勃勃的仙人球。  
“牙痛？”松本应该是带了口罩，声音变得闷闷的很是奇怪。二宫专注于那颗球，牙痛得懒得说话，就只又哼了一声表示肯定。  
身后的人叹了口气，“到里面的诊室来吧，我给你检查一下。”  
不知为什么，二宫觉得松本那声叹气有点奇怪，又好像在哪儿听过似的，几乎让自己起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他缩了缩发凉的后脖子，从椅子上站了起来，低着头径直走进了里面的诊疗室。  
一股淡淡的混合着消毒剂与药物的熟悉味道充斥了鼻腔。二宫撇撇嘴，还是不可避免地想起了那个人，想起了那些夜晚，在沙发上睡着的自己，被那双充斥着同样气味的手臂环绕，又被小心翼翼地抱回卧室的床上。  
“先躺下吧。”  
二宫摇摇头，摆脱那些乱七八糟的回忆，往那张铺着蓝色无菌床单的检查躺椅边走了一步，拉了拉上衣，抬腿坐了上去，大咧咧地向后一倒，顺便闭上了眼睛。  
“把嘴张开。”  
松润这家伙今天是怎么了，感冒了还是怎么的，说话又哑，还带点颤。要是平时估计二宫就会吐槽他多戴两层口罩别把感冒传染给病人啊，不过这会儿牙正痛，只好乖乖张开了嘴，皱了点眉头，一副破罐破摔任人宰割的样子。  
二宫张着嘴忐忐忑忑地等了好一会儿，直等得脸上的肌肉都酸了，松润还是一动不动。他有点着急，却又不太敢睁开眼，生怕一睁眼，就看见松润手里正拿着老虎钳啊什么的气势汹汹地对着自己准备下手。  
左等不来，右等不来。正当二宫终于要失去耐心，要从躺椅上坐起来时，突然被一只手按住了肩膀。接着几根手指就抚上了他的脸颊，微凉的指尖在他隐隐作痛的右脸上轻轻按着，二宫只觉脸上一阵刺痛又一阵麻痒，几乎想张嘴在那几根手指上狠狠咬一口。  
“你…无论在谁面前都可以摆出这么一副样子吗？”凉凉的指尖在二宫的脸上好玩似的随意划动着，又越来越不安分地滑向了他鬓边和脖颈的皮肤。二宫大惊失色，心想松润这不是跟大野智过够了找自己来红杏出墙了吧。眼睛睁到一半，半张的嘴突然被一根手指长驱直入，灵巧而修长的手指在他的口腔转了一圈，迅速找到了他发痛的部位，指尖轻轻地覆盖在了上面。  
“唔！”二宫吃痛，含含糊糊地叫了出声，恼怒地睁开眼睛，试图用眼神感化误入歧途的松润，却在看到眼前那张脸时被口水呛了一下，几乎倒过气来。  
“唔…咳咳…你…”  
穿着白大褂的“松本医生”把手指收了回来，有些无奈地看着咳得眼泪汪汪的二宫，伸手摘下了脸上的口罩。  
“kazu…你也真够迟钝的了。”  
二宫睁大眼睛，看着那张熟悉的脸，欠扁的嘴唇，欠扁的鼻子，欠扁的略带责备的一双圆溜溜大眼睛，一时后悔得几乎想把那个窗台上的仙人球整个儿吞下去。  
“你不是今天…不上班…”  
他转开目光有气无力地辩解着，身体神不知鬼不觉地飞快往床边挪了一挪，下一秒却被樱井眼疾手快地一把按住了。  
“今天是你生日诶…我怎么可能还要上班…松润给我传了短信，我就从家里赶过来了。”  
看着二宫认命地软绵绵倒了回去，樱井摇摇头，重新伸出手指去摸他的脸，却被二宫一口不轻不重地咬住了。他往回抽了抽，没抽动，噗地一声笑了出来。  
“kazu，你牙不疼了？”  
二宫叼着他的手指，抛给樱井一个大大的带着痛楚的白眼。  
“和也…”樱井任他咬着自己的手指，叹了口气，另一只手撑在躺椅的扶手上，俯下了身子，把脸凑近二宫，认真地看着那双浅棕色的眸子，声音低沉了下来。  
“对不起。实在不想被其他人看到，你刚刚的那副模样。”  
属于樱井的温热气息轻柔地扑在自己的脸颊上，二宫只觉得从耳尖到脖颈的皮肤下都燃起了细细的小火苗。  
这个人为什么总是能这么轻描淡写地说出这种要命的话呢。  
他松开了牙齿，别开脸去，梗着脖子，半天才含含糊糊地说出了一句话。  
“哼，我牙疼。”  
“我知道。”樱井重新直起了身子，带好了口罩，只露出两只大眼睛，又恢复了那副高深莫测道貌岸然的精英医生样子。  
“应该只是在长智齿。我看看有没有发炎。”  
二宫看他挽起袖子，又把手指凑了过来，赶忙闭上嘴巴，只露出一条缝，支支吾吾地抗议着：  
“其他医生都不是用手指检查的吧！”  
樱井的手指僵在半空，进也不是，退也不是，露在口罩外的部分都涨红了，居然罕见地有些结巴了起来：  
“我、我是怕你会觉得痛…”  
“要不就是用这个…”他转过身去，从背后的无菌包里悉悉索索地拿出了一根又长又细的银色金属仪器，头部弯成了一个挖耳勺的形状。  
二宫脑子里飞快地转了几圈，衡量了一下。比起被这个大号挖耳勺在嘴里捣来捣去，樱井的手指似乎也没那么难以接受了。于是也就不情不愿地张开了嘴。  
陌生的手指伸入口腔里的一瞬，舌尖下意识地缠了上去，在尝到一丝淡淡的咸味后又回过神来似的飞快躲了开去，缩在一角像是某种警惕的小兽。  
我可不是故意舔你的。二宫张着嘴愤愤不平地想着，一边抬眼去看樱井的表情。  
与他想象中不同，专注工作中的这个人，居然让自己觉得有那么一点…帅气。  
略微有点长的细碎额发垂在微皱的眉间，睫毛在他的眼睛周围投下一圈淡淡的阴影，瞳孔是一汪温柔而捉摸不透的深黑。  
明明今天早晨自己出门时这个人还肿成那个样子的，现在怎么就能变的这样好看了呢？  
要是被这双眼睛这么认真注视着的不是自己难产的智齿，而是其他的什么就好了。  
二宫被自己突然产生的没头没脑的想法吓了一跳，回过神来，突然发现樱井的眼睛正对上了自己的，露出着探询的神色。  
“……唔！唔？”  
“我说，这里会不会痛？”  
“嗯…唔嗯…”二宫点了点头，又摇了摇头，移开了视线，恼火地试图藏起自己诚实地通红了起来的耳朵和脸颊。  
“到底痛不痛？”樱井又问了一次，手指小幅度地转了一圈，二宫感觉一股来不及咽下的唾液马上要顺着张得酸麻的嘴角流出来，情急之下也不顾什么，一下闭上了嘴巴，结结实实地含住了樱井的食指。  
“唔！”手指被一种紧窒而湿润的温热瞬间包裹，樱井下意识地向后退了一步，一把抽出了自己的手指。指尖带出一条细细的水线，又颤巍巍地断在了空中，亮晶晶地挂在了二宫的嘴角。他有些无措地站在原地，呼吸开始急促了起来。

慌乱中被指尖刮过，包裹着萌芽状态的智齿的牙龈处传来了奇异的感觉。刺痛与压迫都仿佛隔了一层什么，变得模糊、暧昧，甚至还有一丝稍纵即逝的色情。

有个小怪物在皮肤之下蠢蠢欲动着，隔着一层脆弱而敏感的血肉组织，叫嚣着渴望着那个人的肌肤，手指，甚至更多。

“你…无论在谁面前都可以摆出这副样子吗？”  
太狡猾了。  
这个问题，原封不动地还给你啊，医生。

左手撑住躺椅的扶手，二宫慢慢地坐了起身。他像个孩子似地盘起双腿，朝樱井伸出了一只手。  
“过来。”  
他看着樱井，微微鼓起了脸颊，棕色的双眸明亮得坦然。樱井迟疑一下，还是往前迈了一步，伸手去握那只小小的右手。  
手指交缠的一瞬间，樱井只感觉自己被使劲儿扯了一下，他没反应过来，重心一个不稳，向前踉跄了一步，整个人扑在了二宫身上。  
他一只手撑住椅垫，还没来得及重新站稳，口罩就被一把摘了下来，二宫熟悉的气味顿时充满了鼻腔。  
二宫腾出双手，捧着樱井的脸，突然凑过去在他的嘴唇上飞快地啄了一下，发出了响亮的“啾”的一声。他移开脸，欣赏着樱井的表情，皱着鼻子得意地笑了起来。  
“你是我的。”  
他眯着眼睛，简短地做了一个总结，满意地点了点头，放开了樱井。  
而樱井却伸出了两只手臂，紧紧地环住了他，只勒得他几乎喘不过气来。同时袭来的是雨点一样的吻，落在二宫的嘴唇，鼻尖和眉间。  
“再说一遍。”樱井吻一下他的嘴唇，凑在二宫通红的耳边轻轻地说着，“再说一遍。”  
二宫在樱井的怀抱里艰难地呼吸着，觉得自己的脸几乎要因为过度充血而爆炸了，动了动嘴唇，发出了细如蚊蝇的声音。  
樱井凑过去听他在说什么，却听他老大不情愿地哼了一声：“不说了，牙疼。”  
“那，我来给你治。”樱井失笑，抬眼看了眼墙上的时钟，向前欺了一步。手臂环过二宫的腰，舌头灵活地撬开他的齿关，顺着整齐的下牙一路舔到最深处，又寻到了二宫像小动物一样瑟缩地躲在一边的柔软舌尖。他坏心地故意不去理会，只是一味地往更深处舔舐，直到它恼怒地来赶他出去，才缠绵地迎了上去。  
舌尖交缠，口腔里充满着对方的气息。樱井的舌尖不知是有意还是无意，总是在舐到最深处的那块牙肉之前停住。二宫有些着急起来，难耐的麻痒由那颗埋在肉下的智齿开始，滋啦滋啦的小电流一般流过了全身。他伸出手，有点想推开身上的樱井，却在碰触到白大褂粗糙的质地后恍然大悟，手指继续下行，准确地按住了樱井挺括的西装裤。  
二宫掌心的温热终于隔着布料覆盖住那个部位的一刻，樱井放开了二宫的嘴唇，喉咙里发出了类似于倒抽气的含糊咕噜声，他一把抓住那只到处捣乱的手，把它举过了二宫的头顶，稳稳地按在了椅垫上。  
“别着急。”  
樱井冲二宫温柔地咧嘴笑了笑，手上却粗暴地一把掀开了他的马里奥T恤，脑袋从下摆里钻了进去，开始在他身上留下一个个鲜艳的吻痕。  
老子的限量版周边，啊啊啊。二宫还来不及在心里肉疼一下，就被从乳首传来的一波波湿热的快感没出息地冲昏了头脑。他隔着T恤去揉樱井的头发，想象着一会儿那个漂亮的小护士看到樱井医生这个后现代发型时的表情，刚抖啊抖地笑了一声，突然下身一凉，樱井不知什么时候已经麻利地解开腰带拉开了自己牛仔裤的拉链，正毫不含糊地对仅剩的内裤发起进攻。  
小青年业务很熟练啊…樱井两秒解决了最后的防线，在那个耿直地抬起了头的小家伙脑袋上吻了一下当作打招呼，下一秒就把它一口含进了嘴里。二宫喉咙里漏出一声叹息，已经走到了嘴边的吐槽也就随着樱井的动作变为了断断续续的破碎音节。  
啊，外面好像下雨了。  
百叶窗关了一半，凉凉的带着湿意的空气不断地流进来。草木汁液的青涩气息中，智齿一般深埋的模糊情愫也在暗暗地破土生长。  
如果现在有人透过窗户看到这间诊疗室的一幕，不知会作何感想。  
大概会以为是在接生吧。二宫向后倒在躺椅上，昏昏沉沉地胡思乱想着。他把一只手塞进嘴里堵住自己喉间不断漏出的声音，任凭一波又一波甜美而酸涩的电流冲刷着自己的大脑，把自己的呼吸变得支离破碎，闭上眼睛打算就这么无声地迎接新生命的降临。  
“kazu，看着我。”  
岩浆在地心翻滚沸腾着，生理性的泪水盈满了眼眶，洪水在决堤的边缘被生生止住，二宫睁开眼睛，几乎要哭了出来，他挣扎着抬起头，看向伏在自己两腿之间的樱井。  
他的白大褂有些皱了，一手握着自己的性器，嘴唇边沾上了一圈牛奶迹似的白沫，抬着眼也看着二宫，突然就笑了笑。  
“我是你的。”  
然后放开了箍着二宫性器的手指。  
二宫向后弓起腰，手指深深抠进樱井后颈的皮肤，被高潮袭来瞬间铺天盖地的眩晕和颤抖席卷全身的时候，满脑子全世界都只剩下了那个上目线的眼神，还有他轻轻说的那句话。  
我是你的。我是你的我是你的我是你的。  
那么…我又是谁的呢？  
太狡猾了。  
他的手臂抽搐着收得更紧，双腿也下意识地勾住了樱井的腰，整个人没骨头一样蹭了上去。把脸埋进樱井的鬓边，让眼角挤出的那滴泪偷偷渗进了他的肩膀。  
“还疼吗？智齿。”  
“嗯。”  
樱井伸手揉一揉窝在椅子上背对自己的二宫的脑袋，站起了身子，“我还是去给你拿点药，衣服好像也弄脏了…你冷不冷，要不要关上窗户？”  
“不要。”  
樱井回过头来，有些讶异地低头看看自己被二宫牵住了的衣角，又看看二宫。  
“什么？”  
“接生…”二宫躲开樱井的眼神，看着他身后合上一半的百叶窗，“不要管窗户了，反正衣服已经弄脏了。”  
他没头没脑地说了几句，顿了一顿，迟疑了一下，从身后伸出了一只攥着的手。  
合着的五指缓缓打开，掌心里静静地躺着的，是一小支造型可爱的润滑剂。  
23号，上午最后一个病人。  
乐得早早下班的护士小姐换上了运动服风的私服，撑着红底黄花的雨伞走在路上的时候，突然又想到了今天那个笑容好看的年轻人，又悄悄地红起了脸。  
那个就是樱井医生的恋人啊。  
她旋转着伞柄，水珠在伞面上滚动着，又向四周飞出去，落在路边的小水洼里，激起了片片涟漪。  
樱井还是关上了窗户。从窗边走回来时，他扯松了自己的领带，从上一颗一颗地解开了衬衫的扣子。  
怎么办，kazu，以后我大概都没办法在这张诊疗椅上给病人做检查了。  
这样正好，最好你看到它就会勃起，让那些被你戴着口罩露出好看眼睛所迷惑的闲杂人等都看清你的禽兽本色，然后自动退散。二宫暗戳戳地想着，却并没有说出来，只是睁着湿漉漉的眼睛，脑袋在椅背上蹭了蹭，又伸直了蜷起的双腿。  
黑色的柔软头发在头顶七倒八歪地立成一个可爱的鸡窝，两颊还带着上次高潮后未褪尽的红晕。脱去了衣服的光裸身体就像露出鲜嫩果肉的水蜜桃，一口下去便会溢出甜美而芬芳的汁水，眼神却仍干净简单一如十七岁的少年。  
你今年到底几岁了来着？  
樱井把衬衫丢在一旁，俯下身子直视着二宫清澈的眼睛。  
二宫不去理会他傻里傻气的问题，自顾自地探头去吻他脖颈上的青筋，用柔软的嘴唇去感受皮肤下的血液沉稳的搏动。  
我们相识也过了十六年。在一起又是多少年了？我是什么时候喜欢上你的来着，十八岁？还是十九岁？  
为什么，感觉还像昨天的事一样呢。  
樱井闭上了嘴巴，和二宫分享一个绵长而缠绵的亲吻，嘴唇互相辗转碾磨，牙齿轻轻相碰。  
他打开盖子，把润滑液均匀地涂在手指上，淡淡的草莓气味弥散在了空气里。  
叫出来也没关系的，护士小姐已经下班了。他安抚地亲亲二宫的脸，用领带蒙上了他的眼睛，低下头一路舔吻了下去。  
第一颗智齿长出来的时候是二十岁，二宫的公司刚刚起步，樱井还在医学院里悬梁刺股。  
樱井的手指在体内灵巧地打了个旋，二宫低低地叫了一声，伸手摸索着去抚慰自己，却被樱井一把握住，把食指含在了嘴里，用舌尖挑逗着。  
放松，放松。  
第二颗智齿是紧接着第一颗之后冒出来的，两边脸轮番肿的二宫气急败坏地站在樱井宿舍的阳台上抽烟，觉得自己的人生简直就没有什么好事，就突然被樱井从后面抱住了。他夺去他手里的烟，用嘴唇代替了它。  
他说哎，我们是不是是时候该在一起了？  
刺痛和不适感过去后，痒酥酥的奇异感觉开始由尾椎骨开始逐节攀升，一直到达大脑皮层，在每一个灰质细胞里燃起欢喜的小火花。  
二宫往后一跳，破口大骂，樱井翔你是不是神经病，你告诉我俩男的怎么可以在一起，瞄准柳下惠冲刺柏拉图吗。  
是不是柏拉图，你试着跟我做一次就知道了。樱井握住二宫挥来的左勾拳，认真地看着他说。  
二宫双手抓紧了身下的蓝色无菌床单，跟着樱井越来越快的动作轻轻晃动着腰，医生办公室里的那把软椅上的靠垫被樱井拿了过来，垫在了二宫腰下。  
完了，二宫愉悦地想，这下樱井医生以后另一把椅子也无法直视了。  
第三颗智齿静默了整整十几年，直到他们都步入了三十代，才慢吞吞按部就班地露出了头。二宫被人冠以了天才游戏开发者的名号，樱井也已经成了事业有成的牙科医院主治医生。  
而现在与十几年之前，却好像什么都没有变。  
二宫忘情地勾着樱井的脖子，把身子弯成了一张拉紧的弓，樱井一只手托着二宫的腰，另一只手不停抚慰着他的性器，二宫带点沙哑的叫声和樱井的喘息混合交融着，充满了小小的诊疗室。外面的雨点逐渐密集了起来，淅淅沥沥地打在紧闭的百叶窗上，掩盖了窗内带着水声的淫靡声响。  
樱井右手在二宫的性器根部转了一圈，抚弄一下囊袋，两根手指从根部一下捋到头部，指尖划过尖端，二宫幼犬一样呜咽了一声，就颤抖着着射了出来。樱井叫着二宫的名字，下身紧动几下，就闭着眼睛与二宫一同高潮了。  
两个人互相拥抱着，倒在了窄窄的床上，咻咻地喘着气，汗水打湿了身下的床单。  
“怎么样，是不是柏拉图？”樱井用鼻尖去蹭二宫的脸，有点得意地看着他。二宫没说话，别过脸去，只留给樱井一只通红的耳朵。  
“哼。我牙疼。”

樱井笑了笑，俩人谁都没再说话，依偎在一起听雨声。雨势渐渐小了下来，有一搭没一搭地打在窗上。正当二宫就要迷迷糊糊地睡过去的时候，樱井突然大惊小怪地跳了起来，嚷着自己锅子上还炖着汤烤箱里还有蛋糕，二宫像看外星人一样看着他，开始考虑晚上要不要去相叶家蹭饭吃算了，嘴角却抑制不住地翘了起来。

据那天回来拿忘记的钥匙的护士小姐说，那天樱井医生回家时，居然穿了一身病号服，站在门外唱了一整首生日歌，穿着樱井医生的衬衫和西裤的二宫先生才慢吞吞地插着兜走了出来。  
松本医生得意地笑了笑，他那天留在诊疗椅旁边的润滑剂也不见了，孺子真可教也。

而去检查牙齿的二宫先生为何随身带了避孕套，这个无关紧要的问题，大概也可以随着这一页一同翻过去了。

兵不厌诈，又何况，他的牙真的很痛嘛。

 

\-----------------------end---------------------

 

我见证了你的第一颗，第二颗，第三颗智齿。说是我的私心也好，说是牙科医生特有的变态也好，我想接着陪着你，经历你的第四颗智齿，从它们坚固结实，到可能的摇摇欲坠…不，不太可能，你有很棒的牙齿。  
你看，我实在是不擅长告白这件事。  
只不过是想说，我想一直在你身边，并将永远爱你。却总是被我搞糟。  
生日快乐，ninomi。


End file.
